


Mission: The Knight and Her Princess

by Storyflight



Series: A Super Havoc Harmony [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He supports wlw culture okay, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Lesbian Pekoyama Peko, Lesbian Sonia Nevermind, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sonia swears too, V supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Peko Pekoyama, the Closet Sword LesbianFell for the (Disaster Lesbian) Princess Sonia Nevermind.How in the world will she be able to /at least/ drop a hint that she is interested?





	Mission: The Knight and Her Princess

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 keeps glitching up my posts so I have to reupload ONCE AGAIN
> 
> I wanted to write something that was around 1k word and stayed as such...not extending to 6k by mistake  
> It hit 2k but that's fine...ish
> 
> Peko x Sonia is my favourite SDR2 Ship. Surprising right? Such a rarepair we have here, but I really like it. I really wish that there was more interaction in canon, the princess and knight in shining armour? NICE PAIR! It needs more content okay
> 
> Also, yes Peko and Sonia are lesbians here. Girls who only love girls, all of the SDR2 girls are either lesbians or sapphic. This will apply to most fics with them. Just my simple headcanons but hey, they're just headcanons. If you do not agree, cool! I don't mind, just please don't comment that you don't like the headcanons or ships because that is...just rude.
> 
> Things to keep in mind...?  
> -They all wear Hope's Peak Uniforms but keep an accessory from their game outfits. Sonia wears her black bow, Peko has her ribbons (both black and white ones), Fuyuhiko has his fancy tie and Nagito has his jacket

“So, did you tell her?”

 

Peko held onto to one of the braids anxiously from the question. Well, that was the perfect answer for Fuyuhiko.

It’s the same one he’s been getting since this all started.

 

“Oh fucking hell, Peko! You have a crush on Sonia, why don’t you do anything about it?!”

“It’s harder than y-you think” She retorted, “I would love to tell her, but there are so many things in the way”

 

“Name one!”

“Kazuichi! Gundam! Every single boy in H—“

“Hey hey! I said one!” Fuyuhiko quickly cut her off, “But if it’s such a problem, then we can find some other approaches with this”

 

Despite his typical angry attitude, he would do anything to make sure Peko is happy.

She’s been crushing on the princess for so long now and wanted her to make a move already. It doesn’t have to be anything big, just enough to show she has an interest.

 

Fuyuhiko had an idea, but deep down it felt like the worst plan known to man.

He wasn’t sure if he will go through with it or not.

 

“Ah...we can continue talking later, I have to meet with someone”

“You do not wish for me to come along?”

“No...go see if Sonia is free instead”

 

The name alone brought a slight blush on her features.

“I’ll be fine, promise. I will let you know when I need you again, go hang out with your future lady”

 

With a small huff, the swordswoman nodded and parted ways with Fuyuhiko. She looked over her shoulder for a moment before completely facing away from him and travelling deeper into the halls.

 

“Oh my fucking god I’m so stupid” he groaned while heading to his destination. Fuyuhiko did not want to go through with this plan, but it was the best thing. He wasn’t the best with relationships or romance at all. When he noticed Peko’s crush, he was rather shocked about it and then a little confused.

 

His thought process is to straight up confess, but according to Peko and everyone else who had a crush it was too difficult. Do people become stupid around their crush or some shit?

 

“Hey!” He called out to a lone student messing with their hair.

 

A growl rumbled in Fuyuhiko’s throat after that. There was no turning back.

 

Nagito Komaeda blinked in acknowledgement.

 

“Well well, it’s ‘Hiko!”

“Don’t call me that! Now, I need your help?”

 

“Me? Well, that’s a first, from someone as awful as me, I’m not good at anything at all. But if you want to, w—“

“It’s about Peko”

 

The luckster tilted his head to the side with a creepy smile on his face.

_ FUCK! I REGRET THIS!! _

 

“With her crush on Sonia, right?”

“W-Wh...how did you know?”

 

“I know why you called me. I, Nagito Komaeda, am not only the Lucky Student But the Ultimate Lesbian Ally. I run for them so they can walk, I make sure they hold that girl’s hand and give them kisses, I give them the girl that they deserve! Lesbians are absolutely powerful and need a servant for their hard work with loving girls. That servant is me! They will rule this world one day and that’s a fact”

 

That was by far the stupidest thing Fuyuhiko has ever heard in his entire life.

But he was...somewhat right? That’s why deep down he went to ask for help.

 

“So you can help me?”

“I have managed to help several girls together in Hope's Peak with my luck! So yes I will! Now come closer, allow me to explain…”

 

\--

 

Peko managed to find Sonia and have a conversation with her. The princess was the one doing the most talking, while Peko took in everything about her.

 

Sonia’s gorgeous hair, information on her kingdom, her regal attitude, sense of curiosity…

 

_ Oh, sweet Atua, I need to stop thinking like this. She’s probably into Gundam anyway. _

 

Her thoughts were about Sonia and only Sonia. She focused on how she removed her bow and undid her braid. How she was carefully combing it with her fingers, and that sweet smile on her face as she kept rambling.

 

No wondered she’s a Princess.

 

“I was talking to Akane the other day too. It was funny, we gave everyone in our class fun little nicknames. She deemed me the Lesbian Princess”

 

_ What Princess _

_ What Princess?! _

_ W H A T PRINCESS?! _

 

Peko wanted to scream when she heard the last bit. Instead, a small squeak left her body and hands holding on to her ribbon.

 

“Hm? Something wrong? Did I offend you in any way? I didn't mean to…”

“N-No! I...I simply never knew you were a lesbian”

 

_ AND THANK ATUA YOU ARE! _

 

“Oh! Well, I don’t really tell others...apparently, most of the girls in our class are? Chiaki is, Mahiru is, Akane is...Hiyoko is…”

 

_ But does she have a crush on them? That’s the most important part… _

 

She won't go ahead and ask anyway. She doesn't want to get too personal with her.

 

“Did you...think I was something else?”

“N-No? I never think about sexuality honestly…I do not try to assume either...I don't know, it's so confusing”

“So I assume you don’t know your own then…? Which is absolutely fine!”

 

Peko looked down.

Should she go ahead and tell her? What if things get awkward? The only person she told was Fuyuhiko and he was extremely supportive about it. She was not so sure about others…

This was still rather new to her. These feelings, the attraction, Peko was afraid to mess something up.

 

“I know, I-I am a…”

 

“SONIA!!! I need you!!”

 

The two girls looked over at the person calling her. It was Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler.

“Hello to you too, Peko”

She bowed.

 

“Oh, is it for tea? I must’ve lost track of the time…”

“Yes, everyone else is ready. I was a little worried…”

 

“Sorry about that!” Sonia stood up and turned her attention to Peko.

“I uh...I will see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yea...tomorrow”

 

The princess hurried off with Celestia, leaving Peko alone with her thoughts.

Along with that, she left the black bow she wore on top of her head. Sonia took it off in order to remove the braid but forgot to take it back…

 

“I will...hold on to it then,” Peko told herself.

It’s so beautiful, no wonder the princess owns an item like this…

Personally, she wants to keep it.

 

\--

 

_ So what we are going to do is make sure we get Peko and Sonia together. But the best thing we have to do is give them each other's items. Say they had it by mistake or something along that line. _

 

What a stupid idea, yet he went along with it.

Fuyuhiko agreed to grab a Peko item and have it closeby Sonia, meanwhile, Nagito was doing vice versa. He had morals, it wasn't going to be anything crazy, just the black ribbons she wore with her braids.

 

Thank goodness Nagito asked for a reasonable item and nothing personal. If he said something like her undergarments, he would’ve been dead on the spot.

He is allowed to go inside Peko’s room, both of them don't mind, as long as they stay away from any personal belongings. He will follow that rule no matter what. The ribbons were on her desk and nothing to have him snooping in her drawers.

 

_ I am so sorry about this. _

 

Fuyuhiko knew how much she liked Sonia. It was clear as day that Peko wants to do something to show she had some interest. He is simply helping... _ shouldn't have asked Nagito out of ALL PEOPLE for assistance. Akane is RIGHT THERE! Even Hajime would've been helpful. God I am going to kick myself after all of this. _

 

“Fuyuhiko?”

“Hm?!” Startled, the small student turned around and became rather defensive. It did not last long, it ended up being Sonia who called for his attention, the person he needed.

“What are you doing in Peko’s room?”

 

“Oh, I had to pick something up for her” He lied, this was perfect.

“Can you bring these to her? I am not so sure where she is right now. I uh..hope you don't mind”

 

“It’s not a problem! Besides, I get to see Peko again! I felt bad for cutting our time short yesterday” She happily took the ribbons with Fuyuhiko with the brightest smile on her face.

 

That look only appears while a horror film is on. This time she was this happy because of Peko?  _ Oh, those lesbians got it in the bag. _

 

“I will go ahead and do this task for you!” Sonia waved and ran off deeper into the halls. Once again, she was way too excited about this.

 

Fuyuhiko smirked in satisfaction.

 

\--

 

“Ah...Damnit, Nagito”

She was heading to the Jabberwock dorms so she can drop off Sonia’s bow, but then everything just backfired. The luckster met with her and picked up the bow out of sheer curiosity. Then he carelessly placed it on her head...only to find out there was gum stuck to it.

Now Sonia’s bow is placed perfectly on top of her head. Granted, she liked the feeling of it and it was a nice look on her. Peko ended up taking off the ribbons on her and kept just the bow.

 

_ I hope no one notices… _

 

They all knew the black bow with white specks scattered about, it belongs to Sonia Nevermind. If someone saw her, they would think of a couple of things.

Either Peko stole it,

Sonia gave it to her,

Or there is something going on between the two of them.

 

_ I do not want people to make assumptions… _

She will go back to the dorms and wash her hair, she owns shampoo that will easily remove gum. Then everything would be okay.

“Peko!”

_ Oh no… _

Someone was running over to her. She wanted to run away so bad, she wanted to flee and make sure that they are out of their sight. It was too late for that now.

 

Sonia was heading towards her.

 

“Peko! Sorry, Fuyuhiko wanted me to give you…” Her voice trailed off when her eyes made their way to the bow placed on Peko’s features.

Peko’s ruby eyes grew wide with a quite visible blush of embarrassment. The look on Sonia’s face looked so charming and innocent, she wants to stare at it all day. Peko wants to be captured in that gaze for the rest of her life.

 

_ Oh Atua makes this stop. _

 

“Y-You left it yesterday!” Peko explained, “And I was going t-to give i-it back to you once I was able t-to see you again! T-Then Nagito came and got it stuck…”

 

“You can keep it!”

 

_ I can what now?! _

Peko stared at her dumbfounded.

 

“I can…?”

 

“Keep it! I have to say, it looks so adorable on you, fits you better than me! If it's stuck, we can try to remove it and all, but it is yours! That black and white really suit your silver hair. Not to mention that it compliments your eyes, have I ever told you how much I love your eye colour?”

 

Peko felt like she was going to explode from all of the compliments from her crush. Her face was as red as her eyes and heart beating a million times a minute.

 

“...T-Thank you”

 

“Of course! Now let me get-”

 

“LET'S GO LESBIANS!!!"

 

Sonia jumped up a bit in shock while Peko quickly turned her gaze to the one calling.

Oh wow, it’s Nagito Komaeda.

 

“YOU GO SWORD LESBIAN!”

 

**_HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE KNOW?!_ **

 

“You FUCKING IDIOT!” Out of nowhere, Fuyuhiko came out of nowhere and kicked the taller student straight in the shin. Nagito crumbled in defeat.

“You just don't go and yell shit like that! That’s indecent, you son of a bitch!!”

“But I am supporting the girls...it’s my job!!”

“YOU ARE DOING A FUCKING AWFUL JOB AT IT!”

 

_ Oh no… _

 

Thankfully for Nagito’s luck, no one else in the general area heard it or paid it no mind. Besides, he did not say  _ Peko,  _ so it could be anyone…

 

“You’re a lesbian?” Sonia spoke.

 

_ OH COME ON! _

 

“I...Uh…” Peko lowered her gaze. She was going to tell Sonia sooner or later, then the rest of the girls. She simply had no idea how to approach it.

Nagito made it a conversation starter, that’s for sure. Were Nagito and Fuyuhiko planning this whole thing? Did Fuyuhiko tell Nagito? She was not sure, but it helped immensely.

 

“...I am a lesbian” she answered, “I...hope this doesn't change anything between us”

 

“Of course not! I am happy you were able to share this with me...somewhat. You know I support you all the way! I mean, if I did not that would be awful of me, ya know?”

 

“SO!” Nagito slipped into the middle of the two students,

“NAGITO KOMAEDA WHAT THE FUCK?!” Sonia yelled, “HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!”

“You two are pretty good friends...both of you like girls...Sonia, I have seen how you look at Peko~ I am sure the knight in shining armour would treat the queen r —"

 

Nagito was once again taken down by Fuyuhiko.

 


End file.
